


A Special Gift

by Panda77777



Series: The Family Smith [1]
Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a special day Hannibal looks back at the last five years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

Hannibal stood quietly in the door watching the two loves of his life. He smiles as he watches his husband rock their daughter as she slept peacefully in his arms. It had been a tiring day for everyone. As he stands there he thinks back at the journey that had led to this point in his life and boy it hadn’t been an easy one.

He thinks back to another child five years before, it would have been their first but it wasn’t to be. They hadn’t known that Face was pregnant and so the Lt had gone on a routine mission which unfortunately had gone so terribly wrong. A raw recruit had stepped on an IED and Face who had been standing nearby had been propelled backwards into a wall. As the others came over to help, Face had got up and in his usual manner told them he was fine. Later that night B.A had found Face collapsed on the floor holding stomach and bleeding. B.A having seen this before found a back street doctor and had used bribes and threats to keep the military from finding out. When Hannibal and Murdock appeared the doctor had confirmed that Face had miscarried. It had been a shock to say the least; time had stood still and at that point blaming himself and unable to grieve Face had begun to shut down.

After that their relationship had fallen apart, Face not wanting Hannibal to touch him, so afraid that it could happen again. Hannibal had tried to be strong for Face but still struggled to make sense of with what had happened. Even though they still loved each other they drifted apart. Later Face would become involved with Sosa and then the ill-fated mission for the plates. But after everything that had happened Hannibal would also keep an eye on his boy and be their when he needed him.

But one night just after their second escape, Hannibal had found Face staring with tears in his eyes at an empty cot in the nursery of their current safe house. They were alone B.A. and Murdock had long since fallen asleep. “Do you think about or baby John?” Hannibal nodded. “Do you ever wonder if it had been a girl or a boy? Their first day at school?” “Of course I do kid, more than you know!” “Do you realise how different our lives would have been John, we properly wouldn’t have gone anywhere near those plates.” “Temp, once they had found out about the baby we wouldn’t have been rangers anymore. But it wasn’t meant to be.”

At that moment tears had slipped from both their eyes and stepping forward they reached for each other. Even after all this time their love had never died. That night they had talked and had finally grieved together for what they had both lost. When the other couple awoke the next morning they found them asleep in each other’s arms.

Even though they had never talked about trying for another child it was always on the back of their minds, knowing that they couldn’t raise a child whilst on the run, so during their love making they would always use protection. After just three years on the run they finally had the news they had been waiting for, they had been pardoned. Celebration followed quite a bit to drink and then they had fallen into bed protection long forgotten. Six weeks later and much morning sickness they had discovered that Face was pregnant again.

While they had been on the run Father Magill had died and left Face the old Magill homestead in the hills of Montana. It turned out to be quite a substantial place. It had a cabin for B.A. and Murdock which included a massive workshop come garage and there was even a granny annex for Mama B who came to care for all her boys and especially her impending grandchild. So they all settled into their new lives. B.A. set up a garage mending things for the community. Murdock having been raised on a ranch in Texas looked after the animal. But as soon as he had started to name the animals they had decided it would be best not to raise any to eat. They had three cows for milk Daisy, Clarabelle, Gertrude, 20 chickens all named, one cockerel called Pike, two geese Morrison and Lynch even though Lynch was female, barn cat El Diablo and of course there was Billy the collie. Billy had been a birthday present from B.A. who after mending a tractor for one of the local farmers had been promised a puppy for payment. Murdock was given pick of the litter and of course chose the craziest and the runt of the litter. Face did all the paperwork for the homestead and B.A.’s business and also helped the people in the community. As the community used barter as a currency it came in pretty useful. Hannibal took on the role of running the whole homestead, researching what crops they could grow etc. They didn’t even miss their old life. 

At first it had been hard when then they had discovered that Face was pregnant the old fears began resurfacing, afraid that something would go wrong. The local doctor Maggie took over Face’s care and assured them that everything was going OK. Hannibal had proposed to Face and it was decided it would be held soon after they were settled into their new home as Face didn’t want to waddle down the aisle. They were married in front of the whole community by a small waterfall on the homestead. They had scattered Father Magill’s ashes there and Face felt he was there with him. It was a lovely ceremony performed by the local priest, seeing the last marriage he had performed was old man Jenkins who had married his goat, Murdock of course had given the goat away, marrying a pregnant man had not fazed him at all. 

The pregnancy went well apart from the midnight carvings, swollen ankles well he assumed they were as he hadn’t seen his feet in a while, the constant need to pee as the baby used his bladder as a punch bag and who could forget the heartburn. Oh the heartburn he could have sworn it was smoking a cigar in there! Hannibal had quit the cigars the day they had found out Face was pregnant. Going cold turkey hadn’t been easy and the Colonel had more mood swings than Face at the time. 

Their home was prepared ready for the baby. A small room attached to the master bedroom was turned in a nursery. Because they had decided not to know the sex of the baby until it was born, the nursery had been painted a pale yellow. Murdock even took up knitting; however the booties which included lightning bolts had ended up a pair of socks for B.A.

The time finally arrived and a year ago today their healthy daughter had been born. She had her momma’s (thanks to Murdock who was teaching her the word) blue eyes and blond curled hair and as B.A. would say her father’s jazz. She was the apple of her father’s eye and could easily wrap her Uncles round her little finger. Her first word had sounded like momma which at first had horrified Face but after the others had stopped laughing he had seen the funny side.

So today they had held her first birthday party, everybody together since her christening and of course her Nanna and Uncles had spoiled her rotten. Uncle B.A. always protective was checking each of toys she received making sure they were safe, Uncle Murdock of course was chief tester, but then again she had decided that the box and wrapping was the best present ever. Nanna B had made her a light blue dress which matched her eyes and also a chocolate birthday cake with one candle on it. Her parents of course helping her to blow out the candle while he Uncle Murdock took plenty of pictures. It had been a long day and while the adults continued to party into the night with the help of Murdock’s moonshine, Face had slipped away with his daughter when she began to get cranky and tired.

Hannibal comes back to his senses as Face stands and places their sleeping daughter into her cot. He goes to Face’s side and bends down to place a kiss on her forehead. Placing his arms around his husband they stand their watching her sleep.

Turning to Face he place’s a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thank you” he whispers.

“For what?” Face asks.

“For giving me the best gift I could have ever asked for.”

Face takes an envelope from his pocket and hands it to Hannibal. “I was going to give this to you later.”

Opening it Hannibal pulls out an image, a scan!

“Does this mean what I think it does?”

Smiling Face lean’s in for another kiss. Life couldn’t be any better, their family was growing, and they had a beautiful daughter and a place they could finally call home with their family around them. B.A. and Murdock were planning to get married with their niece as flower girl well when she could walk without falling over and they were even planning on adopting.

As they turn to leave the room they stop to admire their beautiful daughter and wish her a very Happy Birthday.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA” they whisper.

The End????

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Howlingmarys birthday.


End file.
